metalfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritual Steel
Biography: In the mid-nineties, Martin Zellmer, drummer with the band RED FIRE RAIN (2 CDs), had the idea to form a band, which should be completely different from all the other German Heavy Metal bands. In summer 2001 the first line-up was complete and after a few weeks their first single was recorded ("Orchid Queen"/"Liquid Steel") and released by a small North-German vinyl label at the end of 2001. The line-up changed a little several times while the band recorded two albums ("A Hell of a Knight" and "Blitz Invasion"/2004), and four singles between 2002 and 2005. The band had successful live-appearances at several festivals like the Headbangers´ Open Air and gigs with bands like TWISTED TOWER DIRE, SLOUGH FEG, VORTEX or SACRED STEEL. During this time, Martin Zellmer also recorded a Z-IRON split-LP and an ISEN TORR "10! Shortly after the release of this "10, Martin decided to quit this project, because he couldn´t identify with the band´s political message. So, problems were to follow... By the end of 2004, the musicians of RITUAL STEEL decided to go separate ways. Drummer Martin Zellmer wanted to do something more professional and went in search of a new line-up. The other band members went on to play under a different name. Another reason for this split-up was the fact that Martin often had to advance money to pay the band´s bills, or even pay them with his own money; and he didn´t want to do this any more. So, a lot of bad rumours started to circle to ruin Martins career. Two years later Martin had his new line-up, which in fact was better than ever before! Martin Zellmer - Drums and Percussions John Cason (EXILED) - Vocals Sven Boege (IVORY TOWER) - Guitar Stefan Ikert (IVORY TOWER) - Bass On their new single, RITUAL STEEL are more forceful and professional than ever, and the sound is a lot better than before. This excellent re-start is something no true Metal-Head, who likes bands like AGENT STEEL, OMEN, THRUST, MANILLA ROAD or MANOWAR, should miss! Currently, RITUAL STEEL are in the studio to record their new album "Invincible Warriors", with songs like "Raiders (from Space)", "Killer Attack" and "The Witch". All songs are composed by Martin, who was responsible for classics like "Solar Eagle", "Ritual Steel", "Victory", "Metalbeasts" and several other songs. At the same time, the band is recording eight classic songs with their new line-up, to show their fans just how strong this line-up ist. A few months after their new album, a "Best of"-album will be released. Karthago Records, which is releasing RITUAL STEEL's albums, is a label the band can truly count on. While Karthago Records will release the coming albums on CD (distribution by Twilight), the cult-label Killermetal Records, specialist for highclass vinyl releases, will be responsible for RITUAL STEEL´s vinyl releases. ---- Line Up: Matin Zellmer - drums Sven Boege - guitars, bass John Cason - vocals Björn Bombach - bass Sven Kamieth - guitars ---- Discography: A Hell of a Knight (2003) Blitz Invasion (2004) Invincible Warriors (2007) Immortal (2013) ---- Website: http://www.ritualsteel.net/ ---- Ritual Steel - Invincible Warriors.jpg Category:Bands